Opposites! TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Elle sourit à sa meilleure amis:"Dis moi la vérité, pourquoi est ce que tu aimes Dean?". Pour la premerière fois de sa vie, Alex ne savait pas quoi répondre... ou ne voulait pas se l'avouer. TRAD d'un fic de juliee.cue


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui appartient à juliee . cue, ceci n'est quune traduction, voilà le lien de la version original : ****http:/www. fanfiction . net/s/5040894/1/Opposites ****; tous ça sans espace !**

« Alex, ce n'est pas le gars sur lequel tu craques ? Dean ! » dit Harper, un peu trop fort. Alex lui tapa l'épaule.

_Elle ne pourrait pas encore le dire un peu plus fort ?_

« Tais-toi ! » siffla-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers son casier. Peut-être que dire à Harper sur qui elle flashait n'était pas une si bonne idée. Chaque fois qu'elles croisaient Dean, Harper criait tout haut qu'il était là ! Parfois, leurs amis se retournaient pour voir se qu'il se passait et Alex devait réparer les dégâts, que se révélaient assez grand quand Harper décidait de crier !

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! »

_Et voilà, ça recommences !_

« Qu'est ce qu'il n'y a pas à aimer ? » répondit Alex. Un air rêveur apparu sur son visage. « Il est grand, sexy… formidable quoi ! »

« Mais il a mauvaise réputation ! » protesta Harper. « Il met des tatouages temporaire dans les toilettes des garçons ! » Elle ne l'avait pas déjà un million de fois ça ?

_Elle commençait à manquer d'excuse…_

Alex haussa les épaules, et retourna son attention sur Dean qui était entouré par un groupe d'amis. Mais bon, il l'était tout le temps. Elle était heureuse que ses cheveux ressemblent à quelque chose. Justin et Maw étaient super ennuyant ce matin, elle n'a presque pas eu de temps pour se préparer. Elle marcha d'un pas confiant vers le groupe de Dean.

« Hey Dean » dit Alex en souriant. Elle ignora les tapes que lui fournissait sa meilleure amie.

_Et les papillons dans son ventre._

Il se retourna et sourit. « Oh, salut Alex. »

AU même moment, un autre « Alex ! » retentit. Et il venait de la personne à qui elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce moment là. Elle haussa les yeux avant de sourire à Dean. « Je dois y aller. »

Il sourit en retour et hocha la tête, se retournant vers ses amis avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

_Le 'on reprend cette conversation plus tard' n'arriva pas._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Justin ? » dit-elle d'un ton furieux et en même temps plaintif. Elle résista à l'envie de sourire en voyant la tenue qu'il avait osé mettre pour venir à l'école. C'était la seule de sa famille qui avait un peu de sens de la mode ?

Une fille de 15 ans passa à côté d'eux e vit Justin. Elle rougit mais vit Alex. Evidement, elle était nouvelle et ne savait pas qu'ils étaient tout les deux des Russo. Mais, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, tout dans leur attitude le montrait. Elle soupira et s'en alla. Peut-être qu'elle devait abandonner l'idée de sortir avec un gars plus âgé.

_Quand apparemment il a une petite amie magnifique !_

Alex haussa les sourcils à la vue de la fille qui partait. Elle toussa pour masquer son rire. Elle pouvait voir que cette fille aimait vraiment bien Justin. Et ça c'était vraiment… hilarant ! Justin, parmi tout ces gens ? Allez ? Elle avait des yeux cette fille ? Bon, ok, peut-être que Justin n'était pas si mal que ça.

_Il aurait pu être pire._

Justin la regarda d'un air confus. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Alex chassa cet incident de son esprit. « Rien ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Oh…et bien… »

Alex haussa les yeux au ciel. « Arrêtes avec ça Justin. » Il l'avait interrompu alors qu'elle parlait avec le gars le plus sexy du lycée pour ça ? Justin sourit et elle eut encore plus de papillons dans l'estomac.

_Plus que quand elle parlait avec Dean… Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

« Je suppose que tu ne sauras jamais, pas vrai ? ». Il était sur le point de partir, la laissant très frustrée.

Elle lui courut après et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il voulait dire par là, parce que là elle était vraiment curieuse.

Mais quelqu'un lui prit la main et elle se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Elle souriait mais pas avec la même force que d'habitude. Il n'était pas aussi optimiste, rayonnant que d'habitude, mais il semblait compréhensif et inquiet un peu.

« Harper, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? »

Et oui, elle tenait vraiment à sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne le montrait pas souvent. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elles étaient toujours meilleures amie, malgré les réflexions constante d'Harper à propos de son frère.

_Alex refusait de reconnaitre qu'elle était apparentée à Justin._

Mais Harper l'aidait toujours. Elle était la voix de la raison, quand elles s'embarquaient dans des histoires incroyables. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en Harper avec ses secrets… presque.

« Non. » répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement. Elle lui sourit. « Dis moi la vérité, pourquoi est ce que tu aimes Dean ? »

_Et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle n'en n'avait aucune idée._

Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes.

_Et le cerveau d'Alex travaillait dur pour une fois._

Pourquoi elle aimait tant Dean ? Pour son attitude de 'Bad boy' ? Le danger qui rodait autour de lui ? So apparence ? Sa personnalité ?

Harper sourit de son drôle de sourire à nouveau et secoua la tête. « Dis moi quand tu sauras pourquoi. »

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours.

Harper avait du changer de personnalité complètement, elle était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Attendez… Justin avait voulu lui dire quelque chose…

« Assoyez-vous Mlle Russo. » lui demanda le professeur, interrompant Alex dans ses pensées. Elle était toujours en retard en classe, ce n'était pas nouveau… même si elle arrivait à l'école à l'heure. Mais cette fois ci, elle avait une bonne raison. Pas que d'habitude elle n'en n'avait pas hein…

Peut-être que Justin avait fait quelque chose à Harper ? Ca doit être ça. Quand elle le verrait passer à la pause, elle lui demanderait.

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Ah, le plus beau son du monde. Harper n'avait presque pas parlé durant le cours, ce qui était très étrange. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Et ça s'aggravait. Elle courut vers le casier de son frère et l'interpella. Elle lui sourit d'un air déçu. « Hey Justin. »

Il la regarda et soupira. « Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Alex ? »

Elle ricana et le tapa à la tête. Mais le sourire resta en place.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai automatiquement fait quelque chose ? » se plaignit-elle. « EN fait, j'ai trouvé se que tu voulais me dire ce matin. »

Justin fut terrifié une seconde mais il le masqua vite. « Et alors ? »

« Alors… » son sourire partit. Elle le tapa à nouveau. « Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harper ? »

« Harper ? »

« Ne joues pas les innocents avec moi, quel sr tu lui as jeté ? »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait ! ». IL lui prit la main. « TU veux bien arrêter de me taper maintenant ? »

Elle reçu une décharge électrique à se contact et sa peau brûlait à l'endroit de la main de Justin.

_Arrêtes de penser ça !_

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Dean passa par là, la regarda avant de haussé les épaules en souriant et de partir.

Justin soupira et lui dit rapidement. « Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi, je sui s en retard au cours. »

_Tout ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Dean lui revint en mémoire._

L'attitude de 'Bad boy' de Dean. Son apparence séduisant. Sou sourire narquois.

L'attitude de Justin, toujours à suivre les règle. Son apparence un peu étrange mais adorable. Sou sourire, son rire, sa moue renfrognée.

_« Dis-moi la vérité… Pourquoi est ce que tu aimes Dean ? »_

Elle avait la réponse.

_Il était tout l'inverse de Justin._

Et l'opposé de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais c'était impossible. De vivre avec ses sentiments. Alex n'était pas stupide. Elle avait réalisé ses sentiments il y a un moment.

_Mais réalisé et accepté étaient deux choses différentes._

Elle essayait d'avoir quelque chose d'opposer à ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle aimait, et peut-être que comme ça elle pourrait l'oublier. Un de ses plus brillants plan !

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews please !**


End file.
